The Angels
by sequoiacole
Summary: This story is from the perspective of an IRA descendent who met Jax as a young girl in Ireland. She runs her own girls only MC in the town called Lakeview, not 10 miles from Charming. The two are reunited but can Mickey trust Jax with her checkered past or will she kick him to the curb when Terra and the Mayans threaten her club?
1. Chapter 1

We call ourselves The Angels. We are the most prestigious all women MC there ever was, second to none, and we breed the most bad-ass chicks you will ever get the honor of meeting. No cocks allowed.

Our group of gals runs the town known as Lakeview, and we don't take shit from anybody. My name? That is need to know darlin', but you can call me Mickey McGee, the Irish queen of The Angels MC. My line of work includes all the things you wish you had a slice of: sex, money, guns, and tattoos. Enough with the pleasantries, you came here for a story right?

"Shit." I muttered under my breath as I spat out a nice glob of blood and spit. That dick hits harder than I thought he could have.

"Awww what's a matter sweet cheeks, can't handle playing with the big boys?" He smirked with confidence back at his buddies, but I caught the painful wince he showed when he touched the sensitive fist he had just barreled into my jaw. It made me chuckle.

"Aye laddie, it looks to me like you're gonna be needing some vagisil for that hand there. I got some in me purse if it's buiggin' ya that bad." I shot him a wink and prepared myself for his next attempt to nail me, an attempt that he would regret. I slipped on my special gloves behind my back and waited.

His eyes darkened with petty anger and he moved closer to me. I could smell the drink heavy on his vile breath.

"Whad'ya say to me girl?" I could hear his teeth grinding, they were weak from abuse.

I moved closer to him, our noses almost touching. "Does. Your. Pussy. Ass. Need. Vagisil."

With that he pulled his good fist back, but before he could swing, I knocked him a good one right in his chompers with my brass knuckles. A good number of his rotted teeth popped clean out, and others were left chipped or cracked. I then jumped on one of his buddies who had made a move for a knife and clocked his ears. I turned to another man and quick as a flash shoved my gleaming fist straight into his family jewels. The last one grabbed me from behind and flipped me onto my back. He snatched the shotgun off of the table and went to aim for me, but I tucked and rolled over to his legs and slit his achilles tendon with my buck knife. He dropped to the floor, howling in pain and cursing my family, so I kicked him straight in the head to knock him out. I then turned to toothless who was barely conscious on the floor and held his putrid face close to mine.

"Now see here Julio, you ever try to push into my territory again I'll do worse than leave you in desperate need of denchers. I'll kill you. Slowly. You got that laddie?"

He nodded before I threw his useless body back to the ground. I grabbed my cut off of the chair I had left it on and slid it over my shoulders. It always smelled of cigars and the club house; it smelled like home.

This mess of a night had started when me and my sisters were out partying, celebrating the latest successful gun run up the coast of SoCal. This celebration consisted of drink, loud music, and as many male strippers as my girls desired. We were having a blast, dancing with strangers and taking swigs of the good stuff, when out of nowhere our youngest member Darcy ran into the club screaming about a shooting just outside of a mini-mart. A mini-mart for Christs sake! The music stopped and I pushed my way through the throng of ass to crotch partners who had become statues on the dance floor.

"Darcy, love. Tell me what happened." my voice was stone cold. Shootings never happen, not on my watch.

"There were four Mayans Mickey. They were making deals with the local burnouts and got caught by the PD. It was crystal meth Mickey." She stared at me, gauging my reaction.

I shut my eyes and held the bridge of my nose and took a breath. "Christ, this means trouble lassie. There's only four of 'em aye?" she nodded, "Then I'll take care of their sorry arses meself. Go back to having fun girls, don't wait up for me."

I threw on my killing pants and synched up my steel-toed combat boots before loading my buck knife and brassies into my pockets. I hopped on my steel horse and followed their messy trail all the way to their hotel and attempted to talk some sense into their thick skulls, but then Julio made the mistake of laying a hand on the queen.

I sighed and lit a smoke outside their door, just waiting for the police to show up and take their sorry carcasses to jail. Almost every respectable cop in this town is lined up on my pay role.

As I rode back to the club house, I thought about what tonight meant for the Angels. There was going to be heat coming from the Mayan king very soon, and even though we don't normally quarrel with them, their fights could get ugly fast. When they want territory, that means they're being pushed out of their own by the Niners and The Sons, and these kinds of feuds only yield bloodshed. We have been dealing with SAMCRO and the IRA since my club was born, and I trust Clay Morrow and Piney, but it's been a few years since I've met with The Sons and a birdie told me that there has been some new leadership changes at the table of redwood. Shit. I hate new faces.

As soon as the club house came into view, I pulled into my spot and hustled to the front of the building to tell the girls of stormy waters and tides a brewin', but I realized that it was strangely quiet. The girls never go to bed early, especially when there is a perfectly good party beneath their feet. I looked around, suddenly anxious and distrustful of my surroundings. It was then that I noticed the hogs parked across the street, SOA plastered on every last one.

I barreled into the club, brassies on and pistols drawn, and I found my face on the floor underneath the boot of the SOA prick who had tripped me. I flipped over and heaved my foot into his crotch, thanking Jesus for my flexibility. He clutched his groin and fell over and I used this momentary distraction to grab my pistols off the floor and face the men that all had their own pieces aimed at my head.

"Now hold on there Mickey," I heard a cocky, unfamiliar voice coming from a far corner, "we aren't here to hurt you or your girls. I just want to talk business."

"Now see here laddie, I may be Irish, but I ain't daft. You want to talk business? Get your sorry ass lackeys out of me clubhouse and away from me sisters." I eyed my Angels, they weren't afraid, but they were without their weapons and therefore defenseless.

The blonde man made a motion with his head for his boys to scoot and they slowly backed out through the double doors. I made sure to lock the doors tight before I turned to face their apparent President.

"Go all the way down the hallway and through the doors at the end. I'll meet you there." I looked over to my girls and gave them a wink and a smile, "Alright ladies, you've got your pick of strapping young men out there. Pick one and distract him. Don't let any of them into this building."

They all chuckled before grabbing weapons, stripping a few articles of clothing, taking a few whiskey bottles, and heading out the doors to play a game of cat and mouse with the 'strong men'.

I took my sweet time getting to the back room, loading my gun and preparing for bad news. I grabbed my good whiskey off the shelf and two deep glasses before pushing in the doors and taking a seat at the head of my cherry wood table. I poured the spirits into both cups and slid one over to the SOA President who was sitting at my left.

"Alrighty boyo, tell me, to what do I owe the pleasure of your invasion on me home?"

He smirked at me and took a swig from his glass, "I came on account of Mayan movement. They've been losing territory near my house and I figured that since the Niners have all the fire power they need to protect their precious drugs, the Mexicans would come here. I wanted to warn you."

I shot him a hard glance and a sarcastic smile, "A big man like yerself comin to help us defenseless girls, shite laddie if that ain't heroic then I don't know what is." I downed my glass and poured myself another.

"That's not what this is about. You ladies haven't seen action in a few years now. I was being polite Mickey." He stared at me, like he was expecting something. What it was, I had no idea.

"Would you like a parade? How about a statue in your honor?"

He shook his head and smirked at my growing anger, "Nope, that's not my style."

"Oh I know then, you want to be payed like all men do. A good romp right boyo? A nice stroke and maybe a lick between me sheets?"

He laughed at my remarks, clutching at his sides with amusement. "Damn Maeve, you haven't changed a bit."

I gasped when he said my name. How could he know that? Not even my girls know my real name. I jumped out of my chair and onto his lap, his collar gripped in one of my hands and the other pressed my buck knife to his neck.

"Who the fuck are you boyo, and how do you know my name?"

He smiled before he smacked my ass, making me jump in surprise. He took advantage of my shocked state and tackled me to the floor. He pinned me down and held my arms above my head and clamped my legs together with his strong thighs. I spat in his face.

"That wasn't nice Maeve." He laughed at my fury before wiping off my spit, "Now you're going to have to be punished."

Then it all came back to me, the flaxen haired boy who I met one summer in Ireland. He had pinned me like this the first day we met, I spat in his face then too. That small voice saying to me 'That wasn't nice Maeve...'

"Holy shite...Jackson? Is that you?"

He nodded before letting me up. I punched his jaw the moment he got off of me.

"THAT was for puttin' yer hands where they didn't belong lad." I laughed as the surprise on his face turned into pain.

"Damn, I don't remember you being able to punch like that Maeve." He laughed and pulled me into a bear hug. He kissed the top of my head, picked me up and spun me around.

"Ahh Jaxy boy, I didn't even recognize ya. How've ya been?" I asked when he put me down. He'd grown so much.

"Fine Mickey, just fine." He shot me a wink, "I just came by to check on things here. When I heard that a hot-headed Irish girl named McGee had come to this area and started trouble with the Mayans, I had a hunch it would be you. Clay only let me know of his business deals with you this past month."

"Oh you had a hunch did ya? Aye lad, who else would it be, me grandmum?" I laughed, then he did something I wasn't expecting. He leaned in and stared into my eyes. I could feel something strange, a sort of energy between our close faces. I cleared my throat and pulled away from his intense gaze.

"You boys stay here tonight. We've got plenty of room and I'm sure you're 'men' are already putty in the hands of me angels. Wait here. I'll be back." I walked out of the room and headed for the entrance, the night breeze greeted my heated face and I smiled at the sight of fawning men eating out of my girls' hands.

"Alright ladies, these fine lads are bunking with us tonight. If you fancy one, lead him to your bed, if not, show them to an extra room." Cheers rang all around as each pair made their way to an Angels' room. I chuckled, these boys were going to see heaven tonight. I stopped my VP who was leading a boy with tattoos on his head like a siren to his demise.

I looked at him and pointed out one of the Angels who was walking alone, "Go with her lad, she's got some fancy tricks. Should be a gas craic." As he walked away I turned to my dear Jenny and whispered, "Go to your room and wait. I'm bringing the President to you. You know what to do." She smiled before nodding and making her way upstairs. I trust Jenny with everything, and I was going to need her to get as much information as she could from Jackson. We may have been good friends once, but now I don't know much about him.

I walked back into the meeting room, and discovered that Jax, as well as my good whiskey, was missing. I noticed that the closet that connected my room to the meeting room was open. How could he have found that? I walked in and spotted him staring at a picture of us when we were wee babies. It was suspended on my cork board with a push pin. I came up behind him and jumped on his back. He laughed and threw me onto my bed.

"That summer I met you was crazy Maeve." The intensity had returned to his eyes, "So, where do I bunk?" He threw me a wink before closing my door.

"I've made arrangements for you upstairs lad." He put the whiskey on my dresser and sat next to me on my large circular mattress that supported the both of us without making a sound.

"I can't stay here with you?" He leaned in close, attempting to kiss my neck. I pulled away before he could and chuckled.

"Fraid not." I gave him a wink and he stared at me before laughing in defeat.

"So Mickey, what's with the outfit? You look like you've committed a murder." I had forgotten about my bloodied up clothes and laughed.

"Just some business Jaxy boy." I started to undress, shyness not being something I was capable of feeling. I could feel his gaze burning on my skin and decided to tease the boy. He hadn't seen me naked since that summer long ago. "What's the matter sunshine? Ain't ya never seen a woman?"

He winced slightly at his old nickname, but continued to watch. My back was facing him and by this point, all I had left to take off was my scarlet red bra and matching thong. My long red dreaded hair reached just below my arse, and covered my tail from his sight. I shimmied off the thong and threw it behind me at him. And finally off came the bra. I stood there naked in all my pale and freckled glory, laughing inwardly at the thought of his face right now. My dreadlocks covered everything from his view. I heard him move off of the bed and come closer

I turned to face him, and grinned widely at his reaction. He stopped mid-step and his eyes bugged out of their sockets. I laughed deeply, knowing full well that my chest was heaving and my supple breasts were bouncing, much to his delight. He made a move to grab me closer, but I side stepped away from him and over to my dresser. I pulled out my favorite red silk robe and tied it loosely around my body. I smirked at his flustered demeanor.

"Mickey, that's not fair." He jested, pulling me in for a hug.

"Life's not fair pretty boy, you might jest want to get used to it." I stuck my tongue out at him before stepping away. There was no way that I was going to bed this boy. In all my 21 years, I have never had sex with a man, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let myself be demoralized by a fellow President.

"Alright laddie, you cravin a nice tight fanny? Follow me to where you'll be stayin'." I led him down the hallway and up the stair case that opened up to where the Angel's bedrooms were. Mine was the only one on the ground floor because it was directly connected to the meeting room. We continued to walk, and every room we passed was filling up with lusty moans and screams of pleasure. I laughed when we passed a room and heard a distinctly male voice begging to be whipped again followed by a sharp crack and a drawn out cry of 'ohhh baby yeah!'.

"Wonder which one of your boys is taking the whip from Sheila, Jaxy? Wanna steal a peek?" He snorted and we opened a tiny bit of the door, just enough to see the man. He had his hands tied to a rope that was hanging from the ceiling.

"So who was it then?" I asked after we had closed the door.

"I can't say I'm surprised. Tig is one crazy son of a bitch."

We shared a chortle, and then came up to the last room at the end of the hallway.

"This is Jenny's room." I opened the door to her hot pink walls and black carpeting that matched the ceiling. There was a doughnut shaped bed in the middle of the room with a shiny stripper pole sticking out of the center. The room smelled of roses, and she made her way out of the bathroom wearing a sheer black negligee and a hot pink thong with matching pumps. She waggled her finger at Jax who gave me a wink and complied to her whim. I laughed and closed the door behind me, knowing that this night would be one that Sunshine would not soon forget. Jenny was _talented _to say in the least.

I found my way back to my cozy room and plopped down onto my glorious bed. I set my alarm for 3, knowing that I would be the only one with enough energy to make breakfast for all these tail-chasers. I sighed and swaddled myself in the thick comforters before drifting off to a restless sleep.

Sorry about the change, I just feel like the story flows better this way. Hope you agree.


	2. Chapter 2

_BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ._

I groaned and rolled over. _Damn, 3 already?_ I smacked the alarm clock off and rolled out of my loving bed. My arms pulled up and I felt a satisfying _crack_ ripple down my spine. The shower was calling out my name, and so my body followed the sound. As the warm water hit my skin, I reflected on everything that had happened last night. The trouble with Mayan druggies, and the delightfully unexpected visit from a bunch of SOA pricks. The president of which attempted to shag me last night, but I led that boy into the hands of my interrogator, my right hand gal; Jenny. I rubbed the bar of soap between my hands and massaged it into my dreads, then let the suds run down my body and I sighed from the feeling of it. After thoroughly rinsing and shaving my lady bits, I grabbed my big fluffy towel and headed into my room. As I turned to grab my clothes for the day, I heard the door that connected my room to the meeting room creak open. _Must be Jenny_, I thought.

"So me lass, what's the news?"

I dropped my towel and put it up in my locks to dry them out. I heard a low whistle before I spun around, and came face to face with Jackson Teller, boss man of SAMCRO.

"Well Maeve, I don't know what news you're expecting at three in the morning. But hey, if you want a forecast from my perspective I would say it's going to be hot, with a high chance of you getting some of that luck you Irish always seem to talk about." He gave me a cheeky grin and a wink.

"In your sweet dreams laddie."

He sat on my bed and watched as I yanked on my black thong and pulled up my best black stockings and favorite white washed shorts. Then finally on with my patented black Angel's tee, and of course my one and only cut.

"What, no bra?"

"Aye, fraid not boyo. It's laundry day after all." I laughed and made my way to the kitchen, not liking his new found habit of surprising me.

"So that Jenny girl," he started, "really a talent. She's done some things I never would have thought possible."

"Oh is that so? I would have thought you've seen all there is to see between a man and a woman Jaxy boy."

"I wouldn't say all of it." He muttered as he stared me down, lord he was gobbling me up with his eyes.

"Well if you're going to be me shadow all day, make yourself useful at least. Grab some eggs and a spat. We're going to be cooking until breakfast is coming out of our ears."

"Yes ma'am."

We started blazing up the kitchen with all sorts of good smells. Bacon, eggs, pancakes, waffles...I even decided to treat the sorry lads with my famous steak and Guinness pie. As soon as all the food was cooked, all the members who had spent the night romping came down with satisfied looks on their faces. Even the Tig boy and Sheila were looking quite cozy. I noticed that the crowds downstairs were getting thicker and decided to abandon Jax and search for Jenny. I made my way up to her room and found her still fast asleep, grinning in her own lullaby of a dream. I pulled the blankets out from over her and smacked her with a pillow.

"Wake up Jenny lass! We've got business to discuss!"

She turned to face me, groggy at first, but then snapped to attention as soon as she saw who was addressing her.

"Mornin Mickey, oh Queen. And how may I serve thee this fine morning?"

I rolled my eyes and sat down beside her.

"What'd you get out of the lad last night?"

"Well Mickey, it wasn't easy. That boy could go for days, but I finally wore him out. He had a few letters stashed in a hidden pocket of his cut. The few that were already opened were from home. The rest were federal documents that didn't look like they belonged to him. Most I could get out of those was my own intuition. I think they're in trouble Mick."

"The ones from home, what did they say lass?"

"Mostly talking about his kid. It looks like the club just recently took a trip to visit the Army up in Ireland. They were from either his mother or a girl named Terra."

I gave her a nod before letting her join the feast before all of the food was wiped clean from the platters. I sat and wondered about what kind of mischief Jaxy had been leading these boys into. Their M.C. has grown considerable numbers since the war with the Cartel, and I haven't been able to decide if that is a good thing or not. That bloody war ended not shy of 3 years ago, and with that experience under most of the SOA belt, they just might attempt to take over the Angel's business as well as their own. And this meet up in Ireland? I was not made aware of any such meet. A lot of danger in that there situation.

I made my way back into the kitchen, stone in me eyes as I searched for Teller. For the life of me, I couldn't find him. He wasn't sitting with any of his lads and none of them seemed to notice that their President was MIA. Christ, load of pansies this lot. I reached for my bottle of Guinness and noticed that there was a note plastered to the side of it.

"_Come and find me queeny."_

The cheek of that lad would never stop surprising me. I grimaced and made my way to the place that I now knew he would be.

The climb up those stairs always made me want to put in an elevator or lift of some sort to make the going easier on my legs, but after three stories of climbing I found my sunshine right where I had guessed he would be. On the bloody roof.

"And why in Christ's name did you drag me lazy arse all the way up here laddie?" I eyed him carefully, watching his movements.

"Relax Maeve, I'm not gonna throw you off the roof. I just want to talk. Things have gotten pretty heavy around Samcro and it's refreshing to see an old face." his gaze shifted into a stony grimace, "there aren't many old faces left, you know?"

"Aye." I nodded out of respect, "I heard about that mess your crew got tangled up in, I'm truly sorry Jaxy boy."

He shrugged before turning back at me, "Look, I came here for two reasons. To warn you about the Mexicans, and to establish a partnership between the Angles and the Sons. I want to talk business."

I sat down on indian style on the edge of the roof, balancing to keep away from my death, and folded my hands in front of my mouth.

"And what kind of partnership were ye thinkin' of boyo?"

He smirked, "It's simple really. You need protection and I need friends. The Mayan movement into your territory was no coincidence. I've been collecting allies for about a year now in order to keep violence away from those involved and prevent what happened with the Cartel from ever happening again. It hasn't been easy, but we've got a substantial amount of M.C.'s involved. The Wings, SOA, The Harley Boys, and The Night Riders as well as all of their charters have agreed to peace. The Mayans refused. They've been trying to claim territory here to make up for what they're losing up by me. They don't have friends and now, you've put yourself between the wetbacks and their last shot at redemption. See where I'm going with this?"

I absorbed all of it. The Mayans were about to be pushed off the deep end with no hope of a savior.

"I'll have to put it to a vote boyo. Stick around."

I leapt off the roof and caught hold of the ladder that sat just below me, and smirked at Jax's bewildered face above me. I slid down the wall and headed into the main area of the club house before ringing the meeting bells that chimed all throughout the clubhouse. All of the men were promptly pushed out the double doors and my girls made their way into the meeting room.

"Ladies I have been given an opportunity to shake hands into the world of Samcro." I observed mixed reactions from my girls before Jenny spoke.

"Is that really a good idea Mickey? They've been in serious shit these past few years. If we get involved and drown, we might not be able to recover."

"Aye you make a good point lass, but these boys are talkin' peace. Jackson Teller has been able to acquire friends in every last one of the M.C.'s that run the west coast. And each of the leaders have agreed to a permanent cease fire in order to prevent the war Samcro got themselves into three years ago from happening again. Problem is, the Mayans did not agree and are pushing into our territory in order to regain lost currency." Their faces darkened, "We're alone girls. We don't have the weapons or numbers to take down the Mayans on our own. We have two choices, we fight them ourselves and pray that we survive, or we sign on with the Sons and keep protected."

Murmurs echoed through the room

"Those in favor?" I raised my hand and watched as one by one, the girls joined me.

"Those opposed?" none.

"Then 'tis settled. As of this moment, we deal at the sides of those lackeys awaitin' outside."

As I brought down the gavel, I heard the first gun shots ripple through the air just outside the clubhouse. Fully automatic.

"Shite! Grab yer big guns girls! Those wetbacks aren't wastin' time!"


End file.
